


Daisies

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Daisies, a dirty wolf, a clean Mountie and the two Rays.  A bit fluffy.  My first shot at F/K/V; written for Gloriana, who donated to help Brazil.  With thanks to Kalijean for the brainstorming.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana/gifts).



The daisies never stood a chance.

"Dief! Dief! Diiiieeeeeeffff!"

Diefenbaker was able to leap over the flower display, but Ray wasn't. No, he was not; he crashed through the flower vendor's wares and almost landed his face against the curb. Ahead, Fraser's leather-clad back was in hot pursuit of a white blur. Behind him, he could hear Vecchio's footfalls coming closer.

"Ah, Christ, Kowalski," Vecchio huffed and puffed, like the big bad wolf, but instead of blowing Ray down, he picked him up out of the mess of daisies. "Hey, it was an accident! Send the bill to Canada!" he yelled back at the vendor, who was currently calling Ray everything but a human being.

"Thanks," Ray said, and pulled away to chase Fraser.

"Yeah, yeah," Vecchio complained, bringing up the rear.

This wasn't how Ray wanted to spend a Saturday. He wanted to kick back, watch TV, maybe do some dancing of the vertical or horizontal variety, and maybe stay up too late and sleep in too late. Chasing a half-wolf through Chicago had not been on his agenda, no sir. But one thing -- Fraser wanting to take a walk -- led to another -- Diefenbaker finding a dead raccoon to roll on -- led to another -- an attempt to give Dief a bath -- to yet another -- Dief running like the foul-smelling wind -- to this.

Now, Ray was covered in alley gunk and daisy petals. Vecchio was covered in alley gunk and shredded paper. Fraser, of course, was as pristine as ever. And Dief reeked to high heaven. And Ray still wasn't watching TV or dancing or sleeping.

"Dief!!" he called again.

"He's deaf, Ray!" Fraser called back.

"Yeah, right," Vecchio gasped. "DIEF! DONUT!"

Lo and behold, the half-wolf stopped, giving Fraser time to catch him. And as the Rays caught up, Fraser gave Vecchio a look of wary disbelief.

"I've told you, Benny," Vecchio said, bent over and panting at the ground. "He just _pretends_ to be deaf."

"Really, Ray," Fraser said, holding onto Dief, who was... well, looking at Vecchio expectantly. "There were cars crossing that intersection ahead. I'm sure he stopped for safety's sake."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go home, please?" Ray sniffed at his own clothes, then wrinkled up his nose. "I smell almost as bad as he does."

"Looks like we're in for a Goodwill run," Vecchio said, and Ray didn't know whether he wanted to wipe that grin off his face in the nice way or a not-so-nice way.

Whatever. They could figure that part out at home.

\--

"Four hundred dollars. Twenty minutes, and it's all in the dumpster." Vecchio sat with his elbows on his knees. But despite him bitching about his suit, he didn't really look mad. It was just a Vecchio-ism. He had a genetic dictate to complain about the state of his fine suits and fine Italian shoes. Ray was used to it. "And do I get an apology? Noooooo."

Dief looked downright miserable, covered in soapsuds that smelled like roses. The water was a muddy brown. And why they didn't get a shower before the wolf was leaving filth in the tub was completely beyond Ray's understanding.

"Revenege is better?" Ray asked, shrugging, sitting against the wall himself. They were stripped to their underoos, and all their clothes were in the trash. Except, of course, Fraser's. How he could wash a muddy wolf and not end up dirty was one of those mysteries of the universe.

"No. No, 'cause it ain't even the wolf I got a beef with here, Kowalski," Vecchio said, pointing at Fraser. "It's him. Do you see any dirt on him?"

"Not a spot."

"Right. His wolf, his idea to take a walk, his idea to give said wolf a bath, and his clothes that aren't in a garbage bag." Vecchio raised his hand. "I rest my case."

Ray thought about it, and then smiled. One of his really good, slow smiles. One of those 'I love you, Vecchio, and let me show you how much,' smiles with just a little bit of danger and a little bit of crazy and a lot of 'watch this'.

Vecchio's eyes went a little wide, then narrowed, and he smiled back. One of those 'I love you, Kowalski, you got a present for me?' smiles with just a little bit of wicked glee and barely repressed laughter and 'I'm watchin'.'

Ray made a show of standing up, stretching, just as Fraser managed to turn away from his thankless task and start, "Ray, I'm very so--" but he never really got to spit the rest out, before Ray had him under one armpit and the other thigh, and picked him up and hoisted him into the tub.

*SPLOOSH!*

Dief scrambled and leaped out of the tub, immediately shaking dirty, rosy water all over the Rays. Fraser scrambled and surfaced, sputtering, shocked.

Vecchio was laughing. Ray loved that sound, and he gave back a wink, then rubbed his hand over Fraser's wet, messy hair. "So, now we gotta rinse off the wolf and take a shower together. Damn. Wonder how that happened. Oh well, guess we just gotta do what we gotta do."

Fraser palmed the dirty water off of his face and the last thing Ray heard before another splash was Fraser's wicked, "Indeed," and Vecchio laughing even harder.

Ray never stood a chance.


End file.
